A change
by AliceLover27
Summary: Bella leidt een perfect leventje: geweldige vrienden, goede punten op school, geliefd door haar ouders, en een super lief vriendje:Edward. Dit alles veranderd echter grondig wanneer ze met haar vrienden gaat kamperen in de bergen... Edward
1. Chapter 1

**A change**

**Happy birthday {BPOV}**

Het is 9 februari en ik heb mijn wekker met opzet een kwartier vroeger gezet. Vandaag is Edward jarig… Ik droom weg bij zijn naam en besef hoe heerlijk het is om hem te kennen, om hem elke dag te kunnen zien!

Oh, juist ja, hij is dus jarig en hij wordt vandaag 17 jaar… even oud als ik…

Ik fiets elke dag naar school met 2 van mijn vriendinnen: Alice Cullen en Rosalie Hale. Alice was al mijn beste vriendin toen ik nog maar 2 maanden oud was. Ze is geadopteerd door Carlisle en Esmée Cullen toen ze nog heel jong was. Rose kennen we al zo'n 2 jaar, vanaf ze iets begon met Emmet, de broer van Edward en Alice. Ze kan koppig zijn maar is zo trouw als een hond. Emmet heeft echt geluk met zo'n vriendin! Dit komt natuurlijk ook omdat Rosalie het lichaam heeft van een model voor badpakkledij op de cover van een Hollywoodmagazine. Ik grinnik. Duidelijk zeker? ;-)

Over modellen gesproken: Rose heeft ook nog eens -logisch toch?- een modellenbaantje, zeg maar baan, voor Victorie Secret! Alle meisjes zijn jaloers op haar –en alle jongens zijn jaloers op Emmet. Maar geloof me, als je Rosalie Hale/Cullen tegen het lijf loopt ga je écht aan je lichaam twijfelen… Hebben Alice en ik geluk dat we haar al zo lang kennen en zo nog nooit in een depressie gesukkeld zijn…

Ik stop aan de kapstokken van onze klas om mijn jas op te hangen en gluur voorzichtig om de hoek van de deur. -YES!- Edward zit tussen de jongens op een bank -én met zijn rug naar mij. Achter hem staat Emmet. Hij ziet de grijns op mijn gezicht en ik gebaar dat hij stil moet zijn. Hij mag me niet verraden! Hij negeert me dan ook volkomen als ik stilletjes naar Edward sluip. Vlak achter zijn bank hou ik halt. Ik sla mijn armen om hem heen en leg mijn hoofd op zijn rechterschouder. "Gelukkige verjaardag!",fluister ik in zijn oor. Hij kijkt me aan met zijn schitterende scheve glimlach en zijn ogen twinkelen.

Mijn adem stokt… "Dank je!" Hij stopt even. "Hé,je bent het niet vergeten! Ik had ver-wacht dat je zoals altijd je tong zou verliezen als je me zag." Hij grijnst. Verkeerd gedacht, knul. "Mis poes" Ik glimlach en geef hem een zoen op de wang… en negeer de grijnzende gezichten van Emmet en Jasper. "Dus,eh_,_ Bella," Jazzie kijkt me gemaakt serieus –en ondeugend tegelijk- aan. "ben je blij nu dat je niet meer de oudste van de groep bent?" "_Of course,I am,_Jaz!", grijns ik."Zeg, meneer," ik wend me terug tot Edward, "Dit is toch iets om te vieren, of niet soms?Moet ik jou nu niet eens trakteren? Ja,he?" Zonder op een antwoord te wachten ga ik verder. "We kunnen een filmpje gaan kijken in de cinéma…ik kan je trakteren op een warme wafel of een warme chocomelk… of,"ik aarzel,"als jij nog een suggestie hebt om dit te vieren?" Ik kijk hem vragend aan."Want het is tenslotte jou verjaardag…"

Edward kijkt serieus. "Wat dacht je van een gezellig avondje bij mij thuis? Gewoon bij mij in de zetel een DVDtje kijken?" "Mhmm, dat is een goed idee,Edward." Ik zei het licht sarcastisch.

"Charlie zal het zeker en vast goedkeuren dat ik met de met de knapste jongen van heel Forks -bij _hem_ thuis, in _zijn_ zetel- naar een filmpje ga kijken."zeg ik droogjes. Ik hield mijn gezicht heel goed in de plooi, al zeg ik het zelf. Hij grinnikt om mijn sarcasme- en waarschijnlijk ook om mijn gezicht. "Zeg gewoon dat mijn ouders er ook zullen zijn?"

"Hmm,oké…maar,je vergeet wel nog een heel klein dingetje."ik was ondertussen al bij hem op de bank gaan zitten en zucht."Hoe moet ik in godsnaam bij jouw thuis raken?"

Ik keek naar beneden terwijl ik dit zei, want dit vond ik absoluut geen leuk feit en eigenlijk vind ik het vooral verschrikkelijk gênant."Ik weet niet eens waar jullie precies wonen." Ik haal verlegen mijn schouders op. Ik had het zo stil gezegd dat ik mezelf nauwelijks kon horen- dus ik vermoede dat zij het ook niet gehoord hadden. Ik had het blijkbaar mis;want Emmet, Jasper en Edward proesten het uit. Ik zucht: jongens! Ik rol met mijn ogen, maar wacht geduldig tot ze wat bedaard zijn. Edward ziet de vragende blik in mijn ogen en zucht, maar glimlacht daarna meteen weer. Ter uitleg zegt hij: "Ik kom je toch gewoon halen,Bells." _Ja,duh, domme gans! Waar zit je nu weer met je gedachten,Bella?_ Wat dacht je? Niet bij mezelf in ieder geval…

Hij knipoogt en ik voel de temperatuur in mijn wangen stijgen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Noodsituatie {BPOV}**

Het is kwart voor 8 als ik zuchtend buiten stap. Charlie heeft nog gelijk gekregen ook! Het is hier zo toch al nat genoeg zeker? Hij had me gisteren nog gewaarschuwd.

"Wees morgen voorzichtig,Bells. Het gaat vannacht sneeuwen en de kans is groot dat het tegen morgenochtend aangevroren is.",had hij gezegd. "Verdomme! Wat doen ze me nu toch weer aan!",vloek ik."Die miserie hier ook altijd,hé!" Ik mopper iets binnensmonds over dit natte provinciestadje Forks en strompel naar de garage. "Goeiemorgen,Bella!" Terwijl ik me afvraag wie die mislukt verleidelijke/mannelijke stem produceerd besef ik dat ik me weer eens hopeloos belachelijk gemaakt heb voor die persoon -zoals altijd.

Ik draai mijn hoofd opzij en kijk in het grijzende gezicht van Mike. Langzaam dringt het tot me door dat die domme gans verwacht dat ik daar ook nog op antwoord! _Een _goeie _morgen!_ Dat is het dus helemaal niet!

_Hou je kalm,Bella. Hij is het absoluut niet waard._

Ik glimlag scheef. "Dag, Mike." Ik stap op mijn fiets en kan niet wachten tot ik van de oprit rij. Maar –het lot is me niet goed gezind vandaag- mijn aanbidder geeft niet op. _Hij kan toch niet tippen aan Edward_, denk ik nukkig. _Nog in geen honderd jaar!_ "Mag ik vandaag met je mee rijden?" –weer die mislukte stem.- _Sukkel._ "Sorry, Mike, maar ik kan Alice en Rosalie écht niet laten wachten. Het spijt me…"…NIET! _Wat zijn we weer gemeen vandaag,Bella?_ Dank je. Zijn grijns verdwijnt en hij kijkt alsof ik hem onterecht op zijn plaats heb gezet. Ik glimlach –van harte deze keer. "Ik zie je bij wiskunde, Mike." "Bella…",groet hij. Ik moet nu echt spurten om nog op tijd te zijn bij Alice en Rosalie. Niet dat dat zo gemakkelijk is: de wegen, fietspaden en voetpaden liggen er gevaarlijk bij. Het verkeer is één grote chaos…een échte noodsituatie…

Ik verontschuldig me bij mijn 2 beste vriendinnen en vertel dat _Mike_ –ik walg al bij zijn naam alleen al- mijn oponthoud was. "Wat een weer!",zegt Alice boos. "Ik ga het 1ste uur weer moeten _skippen_ om mijn haar nog een beetje netjes te doen,hé…" Ze zucht. "En mijn Siletto's kunnen ook wel een poetsbeurt gebruiken! Kijk!",gilt ze en wijst naar haar torenhoge hakken.

"Ja,",beaamt Rose, "Dit is verschrikkelijk! Ze zouden ons ook sneeuwvrij moeten geven, zoals in Engeland! Er ligt hier wel misschien maar 3 centimeter sneeuw, maar de chaos is hier minstens even groot!"

_Een half uur later…_

"O my god! Ik ben een half uur geleden thuis vertrokken! Dit is toch écht niet meer normaal,hé!"

Het is 22 na 8 als we onze fietsen op slot zetten, in een zogoed als lege fietsenstalling.

Ik steek mijn gsm terug in mijn broekzak en zucht. "Oh,nee!", kreun ik. "We hebben wiskunde,_girls_." "Wiskunde _sucks_.", antwoord Alice droogjes. Ik negeer haar opmerking een draai me om naar Rosalie. "Straks zijn we nog te laat,Rose!" Ik leg een hand op mijn buik want ik voel de misselijkheid opkomen. _Wat is er nu weer,watje? _Ik kom niet graag te laat,dat weet je toch! Dan moet alles zo snel gaan…en daar heb ik nu juist helemaal geen zin in… _Cut-dag!_

"_Chilax_,Bella".Rose knijpt in mijn hand en werpt me een onderzoekende en bezorgde blik toe. Ze draait zich om en vraagt Alice of ze het erg vind om alleen een uurtje te _skippen_. Alice zucht. "Ach,"zegt ze,"ga maar…" Ze trekt een lelijk gezicht. "Ik zal lauren wel weer tegenkomen,zeker? Ik heb nu al medelijden met mezelf!",moppert ze. Ze kijkt terug naar ons. "Tot straks,_sisters!" _ Glimlachend huppelt onze **pixie** weg. "Zo,"zegt Rosalie trots,"en nu vlug naar de klas!" Lachend, half lopend haasten we ons naar boven.

We komen hijgend aan in de klas en ik zie dat Angela naar haar wiskundeboek staart.

Ze glimlacht als ze ons ziet binnenkomen. "Heej," begroet ze ons. "Jullie zijn er geraakt! Kijk eens met hoeveel we hier zijn ! Correctie: met hoe weinig! Wat een rotweer…", bromt ze. "Ik heb er twintig minuten over gedaan om hier te raken!" "Wow,Ang. Da's een kwartier langer dan normaal!" Ik trek een verbaasd gezicht en bedenk dat het weer haar wel heel erg moet ergeren; anders zegt ze nooit zo veel. "Jep! En jullie? Jullie zijn nog nooit te laat geweest, altijd op tijd." "Mhm, we hebben er ook meer dan een halfuur over gedaan! En dat is bijna het dubbel van normaal.", voegt Rosalie er met een grinnikje aan toe en ze ploft neer op Angela's stoel. "Ik hoop niet dat dit nog lang gaat duren, een dag is hier meer dan genoeg." "En dan is het ook nog eens super koud en spékglad…nou we leven nog…",mompel ik en ik glimlach scheef om mijn sarcastisch toontje. Ze lachen met me mee en Angela en ik zetten ons bij Rosalie. De deur gaat open en Alice zet zich op de bank voor ons. Ze wiebelt afwisselend met haar benen en doet me denken aan een of andere sprookjesfee. "Ik heb de hulp in geroepen van m'n stijltang; het wou niet lukken." Ze haalt haar schouders op."Kijk!", roept ze enthousiast en wijst dan voor de 2de keer vandaag naar haar -schitterend en duur uitziende- schoenen –dat zegt al veel over haar gevoel voor mode en fashion, niet? "Mijn Siletto's blinken weer als nieuw!" Ze glimlacht tevreden. We staren er een paar minuten naar. "Bella!", Alice schud me plotseling angstig door elkaar. "Waar zijn de jongens? Waar is Jasper?" Euhm, heb ik iets gemist?,denk ik langzaam.

"Misschien is hij verongelukt? NEE TOCH!" Ze neemt bang haar gsm uit haar tas en Alice kijkt nu alsof ze ieder moment in tranen zou kunnen uitbarsten. "How,how, chilax meid! Jasper is hier al lang! Hij is gewoon even naar de WC, Alice!" Angela neemt Alice' gsm af.

Ik zucht en rol met mijn ogen. –Typisch Alice- Rose en ik zijn hem even tegengekomen op de trap in onze spurt naar boven. Hij melde ons dat Emmet vast zat in de sneeuw en dat Edward hem aan het helpen was.

Alice negeerde Angela's opmerking en kwebbelde er haastig op los. "Rose! Straks belt Carlisle ons op om te zeggen dat er iets verschrikkelijks is gebeurt met hem!" Bij die woorden worden haar ogen groot en slikte ze benauwd. "Ik vergeef het mezelf nooit als er ook maar iets met hem gebeurt. Ik heb hem in de steek gelaten!" Ik trek mijn wenkbrauw op. "Hoezo, in de steek gelaten? Je wijkt geen second van zijn zijde… en hij ook niet…", mompel ik er stilletjes achteraan. Alice hoort het niet maar Rose en Angela wel en ze grinniken. "Zeg, waar blijft Thomson?" Ik kijk naar de klok: 5 over 9. Hmm, normaal is ze nooit zo laat –en al zeker niet afwezig. "Ik hoop dat we geen les hebben. Wie wil de Joepie lezen?" Rose haalt het tijdschrift uit haar rugzak. "Yes,Joepie!" Alice springt bij haar gilletje en klapt in haar handen. Plotseling geeft ze zo'n hoge gil dat ik bijna stop met ademhalen. Angel,Rose en ik kijken haar geschokken aan.

"Ik ben toch niet veranderd in een vogelverschrikker, of zo, hé?" Jasper heeft zijn arm rond Alice middel geslagen en grijnst. "Jasper!" Ze kijkt hem –gemaakt- boos aan. "Is het misschien in je opgekomen dat ik doodsongerust was? Wie weet was je overgereden nadat je uitgeschoven was op de weg, of…" Ze stopt als ze zijn gezicht ziet en moet lachen.

Maar ik hoor het al niet meer want mijn ogen zoeken Edward. Opgelucht glimlach ik als ik zijn besneeuwd, warrig en bronzig kapsel tevoorschijn zie komen. Ik loop naar Edward en leg mijn armen in zijn nek. "Goeiemorgen! Niet te veel problemen gekregen op de weg?" vraag ik bezorgd. Hij zucht. "Zwijg stil! Mijn Volvo en Emmets BMW zijn gek geslipt. Bij mij viel het nog mee, niet zo erg, maar ja, je weet hoe dat gaat bij BMW's, hé!" "Hmhm…" ,knik raakte alweer gefacineerd door zijn fel groene ogen. Ze hebben geen enkel vlekje en zijn bijna te groen om mogelijk te zijn. Ze zijn gewoon prachtig… "Aarde aan Bella?" Edward lacht triomfantelijk. _Fuck_.

Die jongen kent me zo goed! Soms heb ik het gevoel dat hij mijn gedachte kan lezen,of zo…

"Mars aan Edward?" Ik trek mijn linkerwenkbrauw op en kijk hem uitdagend aan.

-AANDACHT-AANDACHT- De stem van de directeur galmt door de luidsprekers.

Lauren doet deur open en bekijkt ons groepje hooghartig. _Meeloopster._

"_Beste studenten__,_

_omwille van de hevige sneeuwval zijn er in de hele school heel wat leerkrachten nog niet aanwezig en is er dus niet overal toezicht mogelijk. Het zou dus kunnen dat jullie een tijdje zonder leerkracht komen te zitten. Wij zouden het zeer op prijs stellen als jullie je rustig houden in afwachting van de leerkrachten. Ik herhaal…"_

"Wow! Studie voor wiskunde! Dat we dat nog eens mogen meemaken!" Alice lacht vrolijk.

Drie uur zonder leerkracht is wel is leuk maar uiteindelijk toch een heel klein beetje saai. Alleen mijn gezelschap kon niet beter! Alice,Rosalie,Angela en ik studeerden de artikels van onze Joepie vanbuiten en sommige jongens lazen strips. Het laatste uur besloten Angela en Rose een film te gaan halen op het secretariaat. Alice deelde haar kauwgums met ons en Emmet deelde al het eetbare uit dat te vinden was in het bureau.

Het is woensdag dus na deze 4 saaie uren konden we eindelijk naar huis…en vanavond komt Edward langs. Carlie heeft hem met pijn in het hart uitgenodigd om bij ons te komen eten en toegestaan dat hij zou blijven tot 10 uur; Typisch… Nachtklok…


	3. Chapter 3

**Wat vraag je me nu?**

'_**S Avonds**_

Ik heb juist gedaan met de afwas en omdat Carlie voor de TV in slaap was gevallen- hij heeft het druk de laatste tijd;er gebeuren steeds maar vreemdere dingen in de buurt van Forks- zijn we maar naar boven gekomen.

"Heb je zin om dit weekend mee te gaan kamperen?Alice komt ook mee." Edward gaat in mijn schommelstoel zitten en tovert een engelenglimlach op zijn gezicht.

"KAMPEREN ? Ik?",vraag ik verbaasd. Hij maakt een grapje,toch? Hij grinnikt… nee dus. "Ik ben er ook nog,hoor. Dus er kan je niets gebeuren, Bella." Hmm,daar heeft hij wel gelijk in; met hem in de buurt ben ik veilig. "Oké,goed dan,als ik jou daar echt een plezier mee doe…",zucht ik. Hij grijnst. "Ja, trouwens,"voegt hij er terloops aan toe,"mij niet alleen: Alice kan niet wachten tot je naast haar in de auto zit!" Wat? Hoe wist zij dat nou al! Typisch Alice. Ik wordt soms echt bang van haar voorspellingen… brr.

Ik besluit dat ik zijn opmerking over Alice maar beter kan negeren. "_So… It's just me, you and Alice_?", vraag ik nieuwsgierig,want ik weet dat hij meestal met heel zijn familie op pad gaat. "Nee,iedereen gaat mee behalve Carlisle en Esme. Zij willen ons plezier liever niet in de weg staan… Belachelijk…',mompelt hij er bijna onverstaanbaar achter.

'Ah,oké,leuk!' Ik probeer mijn gewéldig grooote hoeveelheid enthousiasme te verbergen… Of,ja, het gebrek te verbergen dan… 'Rosalie en Alice zijn aan het inpakken.' 'Wat? Nu al? Maar hoe w…' Ik stop midden in mijn zin als ik de schuldbewuste uitdrukking op zijn gezicht zie verschijnen. Hier **moet** ik gewoon om glimlachen…want dit is 1 van de redenen waarom ik zo van hem hou. 'Sorry',mompelt hij terwijl hij opstaat en me teder aankijkt. Mijn adem stokt wanneer ik de spanning in de lucht voel hangen, alsof het mijn huid streelt maar geen moeite doet er door te dringen;het blijft hangen. Ik glimlach nog steeds een beetje en ga langzaam op mijn tippen staan om bij zijn gezicht te kunnen. Hij drukt zijn lippen zacht tegen de mijne, waarschijnlijk omdat hij dolgelukkig is dat ik meega kamperen…

'Ik denk dat ik Charlie nu maar beter even ga inlichten,toch?',vraag ik schaapachtig. 'Ja dat is waarschijnlijk wel een goed idee'tje,Bells. Ik ga wel mee.' Hij neemt mijn hand vast en samen lopen we de trap af.

We treffen Charlie aan in de zetel. Hij kijkt naar het nieuws. Zodra we binnenkomen en hij mijn gezicht ziet,zet hij de TV uit. Na een achterdochtige blik op Edward, kijkt hij bezorgt naar mij. 'Hey, is er aan de hand?' Ik slik hoorbaar en neem een diepe ademteug. Edward knijpt in mijn hand. Charlies ogen worden groot als hij dit ziet. We zeggen geen van beide iets voor een minuut.

'Je…je…bent…Bella! Heeft je moeder je dan niets geleerd?',roept hij verontwaardigd uit. Ik frons mijn voorhoofd. 'Hé…waar heb je het over? Waarom ben je nu zo overstuur? Ik heb nog niet eens 1 woord gezegd!' ,vraag ik bezorgd.

Het is Edward die reageert. 'Nee, Charlie! Nee,écht niet. Het is echt niet wat je denkt! Wat we je willen zeggen is echt niet zo schokkend,hoor! Geloof me nou maar!' ,zegt hij dwingend. Charlie richt zijn ziedende blik op Edward. 'En waarom zou ik jou geloven?' 'Paaap! Laat dat belachelijk vooroordeel nu toch eens vallen! God! Jij bent zo koppig. Edward is de slechtste niet, hoor!'.

'Sorry Bells…',bromt hij,'Maar wat wil je me nu eigenlijk vertellen?' Zijn ogen veranderen in spleetjes. 'Ga je trouwen?' Zijn blik schuift naar weer Edward. 'Pap?

Ik ga kamperen met de Cullens.' Ik blaas mijn ingehouden adem weer uit en zie Charlies gezicht heel langzaam veranderen. Het gaat van ongeloof naar… geamuseerd en dan… 'HAHAHAHA…HAHAH' proest Charlie het uit. Hij valt bijna van de bank van het lachen. 'Das een goeie…' versta ik tussen zijn gebrul door. Met grote ogen kijk ik opzij naar Edward. Zijn lippen zijn vertrokken tot een dunne streep en ik zie dat hij ook moeite heeft om zijn lach in te houden. Zodra hij merkt dat ik naar hem kijk draait hij zijn twinkelende smaragden mijn kant op en glimlacht alsof ik schattig ben. 'Bah! Aan jou heb ik ook niet veel!',grom ik. Samen met Charlie wordt hij terug ernstig. Nu draait Edward zich naar Charlie toe. 'We gaan niet alleen,Charlie…al mijn broers en zussen gaan mee.' Charlie grinnikt sarcastisch. 'Ja,nu ben ik echt gerustgesteld!' 'Pa-ap! Emmett is- geef maar toe- de sterkste gast die jý ooit hebt gezien.'Terwijl ik de jý uitspreek,werp ik een subtiele,veelbetekende blik op Edward. Hij grijst zijn tanden bloot. 'Oké,Bells.',zucht Charlie,'Ga maar. Veel plezier. Wegwezen nu.' En hij zet de TV terug aan. 'Yes' denk ik terwijler een BIG-EMMETT-GRIJNS (:D I like Emmet :D) op mijn gezicht verschijnt.


	4. AN

**Authors Note**

Hey! Bedankt voor mijn 1ste review sophie-PGO!

En aan de andere die mijn verhaal wel hebben gelezen/lezen maar niet reviewen: Zou je alsjeblieft ff iets achter kunnen laten? Ik kan dit nog helemaal niet zo goed en hoop dat jullie mij wat tips kunnen geven over dingen die ik niet kan lezen .

Ik update zo snel mogenlijk maar school sucks

Xxx ShanaAliceCullen ;)


	5. Volgend hoofdstuk An

Hey! Me again!

Ff een bericht voor nnaa (en voor de andere lezers ook natuurlijk!):

Ik ben al ff bezig met het volgende hoofdstuk maar het is redelijk lang en de examens komen eraan. Dus zal ik pas terug kunnen updaten net voor de kerstvakantie. Ik weet dat het sucks wanneer je lang moet wachten op een nieuw chapter van een verhaal dus beloof ik je dat het de moeite waard zal zijn! Op mijn erewoord!

Nogmaals sorry

Xxx ShanaAliceCullen


	6. ANvoor ch 4

**AN**

Het spijt me verschrikkelijk dat ik niet meet heb geupdate in _a lifetime_... Maar hier heb je hoofdstuk 4. Ik hoop dat het een beetje goed is...

In hoofdstuk 5 gaat alles veranderen- het wordt echt spannend!

Grtz AliceLover27

P.S. ff voor de duidelijkheid tot nu toe is het nog _all human_ maar daar komst snel verandering in!


	7. Chapter 4

**Kamperen...**

Ik word wakker van het zonlicht dat onze tent binnenvalt en voel Edwards gespierde lichaam tegen mij aan liggen. "Goede morgen, schoonheid",fluistert hij in mijn oor. Er gaat een huivering door me heen als hij zijn lippen onder mijn oor drukt.

Ik draai me naar hem om en antwoord: "Goedemorgen.",terwijl ik me uitrek en op mijn horloge kijk. "Pff! Worden jullie hier altijd zo vroeg wakker? Half 9!",klaag ik met een zuur gezicht. Edward lacht. "Ja, Bella, eigenlijk wel. Behalve Emmett dan… Als het van hem afhangt snurkt die tot 1 uur 's middags.",grinnikt hij. We blijven liggen en wachten tot de rest van de familie wakker wordt,terwijl mijn gedachten afdwalen naar gisteren...

Na een helse tocht,met Emmett aan het stuur van de jeep, en een dodelijke wandeltocht (voor mij dan toch) kwamen we aan op een reusachtig groot en open grasveld, met bomen aan de ene kant en bergen aan de andere kant.

'Prachtig',mompelde Edward terwijl hij toekeek hoe zijn 2 broers de tent opzetten en hij snoof de verse berglucht op. Ondanks het feit dat ik het er mee eens was glimlachte ik toen ik zijn kant op liep, in een poging enthousiast over te komen.

Ik was blij toen Rose en Alice bij ons kwamen staan, want hun oprecht enthousiasme werkte aanstekelijk en stelde me gerust. Mijn 2 beste vriendinnen begonnen Emmett en Jazzy te plagen. Ze waren opeens verrassend snel klaar met de tent en we liepen gierend van het lachen rondjes op het veld. Met als gevolg dat ik ander halfuur later doodop in slaap viel naast mijn 'magneet-maatje',zoals mijn moeder ons eens genoemd had.

'Edward? Bella?' Alice' hoge stem haalt me uit mijn gedachten en ik rits vlug de tent open. 'Hey, Alice!' glimlach ik. 'Kom erin.' Zeg ik terwijl ik haar hand neem en haar naast mij op de slaapzak plant. 'Goeiemorgen, Alice.' Zegt Edward beleefd. Wacht... beleefd? Ik werp een schuine blik op hem. Waarom doet zij nu zo statig tegen zijn zus? Maar Edward lijkt met zijn gedachten ergens anders te zijn, dus ik richt mijn aandacht weer op Alice. Vanaf het moment dat mijn ogen weer op die van haar belanden begint ze te kwebbelen.

'Rose en Jasper zijn de broodjes aan het smeren. Ik heb gezegd dat jullie er elk 2 willen. Is dat goed?' vraagt ze. 'Euhm, ja, perfect.' Antwoordt ik. En ik meen het: ik neem er altijd 2: 1 met kaas en 1 met hesp. 'Oké,' zegt Edward, 'en daarna gaan Bella en ik een korte wandeling maken.' Zegt hij met een warme glimlach voor mij. Ik ben vergeten hoe ik moet ademen en ik voel dat ik bloos. Opeens verlegen draai ik mijn hoofd weer weg, naar Alice toe, die mijn hachje weet te redden. 'Edward? Emmett is nog niet wakker. Wil jij eens proberen?' vraagt ze op een zeer overredende manier die alleen een Cullen kan toepassen. 'Tuurlijk!' Edward springt soepel recht na nog een kus op mijn voorhoofd te planten en laat ons achter in de tent.

Uiteindelijk was Edward er toch in geslaagd om Emmett uit zijn bed te krijgen en nu zaten we allemaal aan een van de picknicktafels aan de rand van het grasveld. Iedereen behalve Emmett had gedaan met eten en we waren allemaal diep in gesprek verwikkeld.

Stiekem hoopte ik dat Edward onze geplande wandeling vergeten was...

'Bella? Als je gedaan hebt met eten dan we kunnen we gaan.' zegt hij met een lichte glimlach. God, waarom doet u mij dit aan! 'Waar naartoe?' Ik probeer wat tijd te winnen maar tevergeefs... 'Onze wandeling –remember?' 'Oh' is het enige wat ik zeg en ik slik. 'Tot straks, allemaal! Edward en ik gaan een korte (ik zeg het nadrukkelijk) wandeling maken dus... als jullie straks iemand missen moeten jullie me allemaal komen zoeken oké?' 'Ik laat je nergens alleen achter, Bella.' belooft Edward me. 'Oké. Kom, dan gaan we.'


End file.
